


Run My Mouth

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anti-Lockout Squee Fest, Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the On the Line 'verse. Jonny and Kaner discuss something that comes up in the original story in more detail (PUN TOTALLY NOT INTENDED) (THAT'S A LIE, I INTENDED THE HELL OUT OF THAT).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run My Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'rimming, riding, On the Line 'verse'. For monalisasnmadhatters/cherryvanilla, on her birthday <3

“So, like.”

Jonny sounds awkward and stiff and turned on all at once, and Kaner rolls his eyes as he settles into his cool sheets, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder.

“Don’t strain anything, man.”

“Shut up,” is Jonny’s immediate and predictable response. Kaner laughs. Jonny’s so easy.

“ _You_ shut up.”

“Shut _up_ , god. I was thinking, like...” Jonny pauses again, and Kaner pictures his face, the flush in his cheeks, the set of his jaw. It’s not a bad image. 

“Think out loud, Jonny.”

“Remember before we got our shit together, how we used to...on the phone? Talk.”

Jonny says it all in a rush, and Kaner almost covers his face with his hands in embarrassment over the fact that this is the guy he chooses to have sex with on the reg.

“Talk on the phone?” he asks. “Uh, yeah? You mean like we’re doing right now?”

“You know what I mean,” Jonny snaps. “Talk, talk.”

“Ohhh, all the kinky phone sex. Right.” Kaner grins at the ceiling as he listens to Jonny’s frustrated sigh. “Yeah, what about it?”

“Nothing. Forget it.”

But Kaner’s interested, now. It’s been ages since Jonny’s sounded that constipated about their whole thing, he’s mostly...well, not super relaxed about it, but comfortable at least. He didn’t seem too comfortable now, though.

“C’mon, Jonny, just can say it. Unless it’s about having a threesome with Mike Richards or something, you know I’ll be down.”

That startles a laugh out of him. “Oh my god, Kaner. No. Richie? No, Jesus.”

“Okay, cool,” Kaner says amiably. “So what’s up, man?”

Jonny takes a deep, slow breath and Kaner closes his eyes in anticipation, chewing his lower lip. When Jonny speaks again, his voice is stronger, smoother, like he’s slipping into whatever headspace he needs to find to be able to do this. And that shit makes him sound so hot that Kaner sometimes still can’t believe it.

“I asked you about all the things you’d done. And there was one thing you hadn’t.” Jonny pauses, and Kaner’s chewing his lip hard enough to hurt, now.

“Yeah?”

“And you said you’d do it for me.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Kaner breaths and he thinks he knows where this is going, but he wants to hear Jonny say it, ask for it. 

Demand it.

“You remember, Kaner?”

“Maybe,” Kaner says slowly. He slips his hand into his boxers and rubs at his hardening cock. “You might need to spell it out for me, though.”

Jonny laughs, deep in his chest. “You jerking off already?”

“Fuck yes,” Kaner replies shamelessly, shoving his boxers down and getting his hand around his dick, pumping. “Come on, say it if you’re gonna.”

No hesitation, now. “Next time we fuck,” Jonny murmures, and even the word ‘fuck’, said like that in Jonny’s low, dirty voice, is turning Kaner on like crazy. “I’m gonna put your mouth to work for me.”

“Tell me,” Kaner gasps, stroking his dick harder, fast already. “Jonny-”

“Gonna make you lick me out, get your mouth down there and just eat me until I’m done with you.”

Shit, Kaner’s so hot he feels dizzy, all his blood rushing down his body to his aching cock. He pictures it, Jonny’s amazing ass, pictures Jonny spread out on his stomach, one knee pushed up, opening himself for Kaner.

“Fuck,” he whispers. “Yeah, Jonny, yeah, I want to.”

“I know you do.” And now Jonny sounds so fucking confident, so cocky and into it. It’s like he can flick a switch and just be there with Kaner, right in the middle of this ridiculous thing they have. Like all he needs is a bit of positive reinforcement.

Kaner guesses Jonny hearing him moaning and jerking off like a porn star is about as positive as it gets.

“Tell me how much you want it, Kaner,” Jonny continues, low and coaxing. Kaner can hear him jerking off now, too. They’ve done this so much now he can pick up the tell-tale hitch in his breath, the rhythmic rustle of the sheets.

“So bad, man,” Kaner says, and just lets his mouth run, like he knows Jonny hates to love. “Your fucking ass, it’s so hot, babe. Wanna lick you all wet, fuck you with my tongue.” He spits into his hand, rubs up and down his shaft, all sticky and shiny. Makes sure it’s loud for Jonny, like putting on a show, and fuck, it’s not difficult to do ‘cause it feels like he’s on the home stretch already.

“Yeah, Jonny? Gonna let me do that to you, spread you all open and eat the fuck out of you til you come like that, jizz with my tongue fucking _inside_ you?”

“No,” Jonny pants, harsh and wrecked, and its gratifying to hear that, to know he’s got that much effect on him. “No, I wanna - when I’ve had enough, I wanna hold you down and ride your dick. Take it from you, whatever I want, just screw myself down on you. Get you so deep.”

“Oh my god,” Kaner says weakly, because they haven’t done that, he hasn’t gotten his dick inside Jonny yet, and it sounds so good he almost can’t breathe. “Yeah, shit yeah, you can - just use me, man, you know you can.”

“I know,” Jonny sounds so close, and that’s lucky because Kaner is almost there, tense all over, fucking his fist hard. He just needs...

“Maybe when you come inside me,” Jonny goes on. “I’ll make you get back down there and lick me out again. Taste yourself-”

“Fuck, _fuck_ , I’m coming now,” Kaner moans, pressing his head back into the pillow and lifting his hips and he shoots all over his stomach, up his chest. “Right now, Jonny, Christ, it’s all over me.”

“Wish I could see,” Jonny whispers. “Wish I was on your face right now, oh Jesus, your filthy fucking mouth, Kaner - _Pat_ -” And then he’s there too, muffled grunts coming through the phone as Kaner lazily milks the last drops from his cock, smearing it over his abs and listening to his, his _Jonny_ get off.

“Shit, yeah,” he says in satisfaction when Jonny’s breathing starts evening out, a little while later. “We’ve still got it.”

Jonny laughs softly. ”We’ve been together for like, three months. It’d be pretty sad if we’d lost it already.”

“Mmm,” Kaner agrees, and then grins as a thought occurs to him. “You know, if you actually sat on my face you’d probably kill me, man. Have you seen your ass lately? That thing’s a fucking monster.” _That I’m totally gonna tap_ , he adds to himself.

“Shut the hell up,” Jonny mutters, but he’s sounding embarrassed again, and Kaner’s not putting up with that bullshit.

“I’m up for it, though,” he adds quickly. “Not suffocating, the rest of it. I wanna do that.”

“Yeah?” Now Jonny sounds equal parts happy and smug, and Kaner - shit, Kaner’s so into him it’s kind of horrible.

“Yeah,” he says quietly. “I mean, it’s hot and you asked, so, you know...” he trails off and hopes he can leave the ‘you say _jump_ , I say _how high_ , because I’m fucking stupid in love with you’ bit unsaid.

“Okay,” Jonny says, and he still sounds a little smug, but Kaner can forgive him because by now he knows that Jonny’s just as stupid in love as Kaner is. “Okay, that’s - that’s awesome.”

“I’m awesome,” Kaner says, and Jonny snorts.

“Maybe,” he concedes, and Kaner smiles happily. “Yeah, maybe.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Run My Mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/747530) by [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010)




End file.
